His Princess
by XkanomieX
Summary: Valentine’s Day. Ryoma never did like this occasion. “Yeah but they are crazy about you.” Momo elucidated. “Yes they are. And it’s creepy...”RyoxSaku!


**

* * *

**

His Princess

**By: **(just call me)** Kanomie **

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way own POT nor do I make any profit from this story.

* * *

**Summary:** Valentine's Day. Ryoma never did like this occasion. "Yeah but they are _crazy about you_." Momo elucidated. "_Yes_ they are. And _it's creepy_."

**A/N:** they are now 15 and in high school. _Tee-hee

* * *

_

It is that time of the year again and it is up in the Seishun Gakuen. Every girl is thrilled about it and they are busy making their chocolates to give to their loved ones. Of course, boys are excited as well.

"Wow, it's now V-Day. I love chocolates! Woohoo!" a very ecstatic Eiji exclaimed merrily.

"Yes, yes. I love girls giving chocolates!" Momoshiro suddenly popped out in the scene.

Eiji, Momo and Echizen were out in the diner having some snack.

"Yep. This occasion is just so cute." Eiji said with sparks in his forever joyful eyes. "Ne, Ochibi?" he continued, asking the prince that didn't quite look concerned at all.

"What?" he inquired but not sounding like he was asking at all. Much like a statement.

"It's cute, right?"

"What is?" he asked once again.

"Oh boy, are you still with us, Ochibi? I meant the Valentine's Day."

"Uh." He muttered, finally knowing what his sempais were talking about.

"So, what?" Momo asked, as he raised his eyebrows expecting an answer from the prodigy.

"Um, I don't really like it. Not much of an occasion and besides, it will mean that I will have to hide again from those stupid (fan) girls harassing me to take their chocolates." He muttered with a somewhat complaining and pissed tone.

"But it's great and sweet occasion." Eiji defended the said occasion.

"You know, I don't quite figure out why you want to hide from those pretty girls running after you." Momo was a bit confused and kind of waiting for an answer from Ryoma.

Ryoma simply said,"Coz they're _annoying_ and _crazy_."

"Yeah but they are _crazy about you_." Momo elucidated.

"_Yes_ they are. And _it's **creepy**_." Ryoma reasoned again.

"You are so weird." Momo whispered.

"But, how about Sakuno-chan?" Eiji suddenly blurted out. Ryoma felt that his face and neck became a bit hot. He didn't quite do a good job keeping it unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma acted innocent and confused but somehow, he failed.

"Oh, Ochibi's so cute. He's blushing." Momo teased him.

"No I'm not!" Ryoma snapped, kind of pissed and annoyed.

"O-okay. If you say so, Ryoma-kun." Momo said Ryoma's name imitating Sakuno's voice, trying to tease Ryoma again.

"Knock it off!" Ryoma commanded and luckily, Momo and Eiji stopped their joking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Tch. I hate it when that (blushing) happens to me. Especially in front of my stupid seniors. Ryoma was walking alone towards the faucet in the sink. Someone came up to him. A little timid girl. She was handing him a pretty heart-shaped red box that had a red ribbon. It seemed chocolates.

He didn't want to take it. _'A little girl? How old is this girl? She's shy. Just like her. I suppose I just could take this one.' _He thought. He then took the box from the little girl and was about to mutter a _thanks_ when suddenly, a bunch, no, more than a bunch of girls all of a sudden came out of nowhere. They seem a herd of animals that were very determined to accomplish their supposed-to-be missions. They were almost running and attacking towards the poor Ryoma, each one of them holding a box of chocolates.

"What the-" he uttered, shocked and a bit scared. He then ran away from the crowd of crazy girls. Running, he wasn't paying attention to the road. He was knocked by someone.

It was none other than Sakuno and they were presently on a very compromising position. _'Sakuno. What is she doing here? Ah, she really is so beautiful now.' _he mused as he looked at the angel that was in front, no, above him. He stared at those soft and fragrant tresses and at those dazzling orbs of hers and at those inviting soft pink lips. It was true. Sakuno really bloomed into a fine and beautiful young lady since they transferred to high school.

As much as Ryoma wanted to enjoy and indulge this situation much longer, he couldn't. He was running from his crazy fan girls at the moment and to his dismay, his angel stood up.

"I- I'm sorry, Ryo-" she tried to apologize but was cut off by Ryoma himself.

"Come with me." He then grabbed Sakuno by the hand and took her somewhere.

They were hiding on some bushes and trees. Several 'Ryoma-kun?!' and 'where are you?' are heard from outside their hide-out.

"What happened?" he heard her ask, confused.

"Um, they were chasing me so I ran away from them." He explained, not looking straight at her. Then, he heard her chuckle and he looked at her.

"You never changed. You are always running away from them." She said, a sweet smile plastered on her face. He blushed a bit. He liked it when she smiles 'coz it really looks good on her.

"Hn." He said.

"Um, Ryoma-kun…" she looked kind of worried, thinking of something.

'_She is only the one that could say my name like that. It sounds really good and I still love hearing it.' _He thought, and then said, "What is it?"

"Um, I just…I just wanted to give you this." She then took out a little box from her pocket. It was just a simple box though. It didn't have so much decoration like those other girl's. Much to his own liking.

"Huh?" he was acting stupid. _'its chocolates. Should I take it? I want to.'_

"Um, it's alright if you don't want to take it. It's so stupid of me. I know exactly that you don't like taking gifts or chocolates." She was placing the box back when she was stopped midway by Ryoma's hand.

"I'll take it." He said as he took the box from her. She smiled and greeted him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ryoma-kun."

"Same here. And oh, thanks." He whispered softly. He then opened the box and saw three chocolates that were shaped like tennis balls. He slightly smiled. _'It's so like her.' _He pondered.

"I hope you like it." She said, and smiled lovingly.

"Yes, it looks great." He muttered quietly, that she almost didn't hear it.

"I'm so glad." The lovely smile still gracing the _too beautiful_ features of her face. _'So lovely.' _His eyes fell on those lips that had the smile. Those soft pink lips that looked so tempting and… kissable. It was _too damn inviting_ for her own good.

She was about to say something but was again cut off by Ryoma. Now, by his lips. She found it pressed in her own. Her eyes widened in shock. He was kissing her. Her Ryoma was kissing her now. His hand was holding her neck and the other was in her slender waist. The kiss was gentle and soft at first but after a few moments, it deepened and turned into a slightly hard and very passionate kiss. She kissed him back equally. Then, they broke off for intake of some air.

Sakuno looked so shock and was lost at words. She was blushing. Ryoma was rather surprised at what he did himself. But, he couldn't deny much longer that he loved it. He _wanted_ her, or better yet and truly, he _needs_ her. He really does.

He then said,"That was for the chocolates." Then, he smirked. No, actually, it looked more of a smile. Sakuno smiled as well.

'_On second thought, Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all.' _He mused, looking at the flushed but smiling face of her **adorable** **princess.**

**FIN

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wahhh!!! Thanks for reading everyone. I enjoyed making this fic. Bye! Lame title, I know.


End file.
